Fairy tale
by Kinikinimilkytan
Summary: Aomine Daiki loves reading fairy tales. He's afraid other people might mock and laugh at him so hides his secret hobby to other people. That is until he a met a certain guy. A Kagami x Aomine fanfiction.


**Title: Fairy tale  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kagami x Aomine  
** **Author: Kikinimilkytan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I read fairy tale**

I'm Aomine Daiki and believe it or not, I like to read books.

Yes, it is true that I read books, but definitely not the books for my subjects. That is so boring. I recalled that the only time I read an academic book was when the topic is about Human Anatomy. There's a reason why I always carry and flaunt that I like reading gravure mags. Those gravure mags was just a cover up so people wouldn't know what kind of books I read. Well I still look at gravure mags from time to time but reading fairy tales takes up most of my time. But wait, I just want to clarify something, I AM NOT GAY, OKAY?

I love to read fairy tales, because the story about a prince who saves the princess is definitely my type. You see, when I was young, mom is often reading fairytale stories to me before I go to sleep. Mom told me she was also keen to fairy tales. That her life is like a fairy tale. That is because she got her 'happily ever after' ever since she met dad. She's the queen and dad is the king, and of course I'm their only son, a handsome prince. Hell yeah that's right, I'm so handsome! _(Narcissist much? HAHA! - Kinikinimilkytan)_

So here I am secretly reading a fairytale book in a corner behind the big red curtain at the gym. Far from my other teammates. I have to finish it soon so I can return it to Satsuki. No one can know about this, especially that evil demon captain four eyes. If ever my other teammates find out about this, I am sure they would be dying laughing too much.

That's why only two people know about my secret hobby. They are my closest friends, Satsuki and Ryota. They are the only ones to know about this. I will be embarrassed if anyone else will know about it.

Satsuki was my childhood best friend. Although she was noisy and annoying, she was kind, considerate and mindful. She didn't make fun of me when she learned that I read that kind of book. Because Satsuki was also fond of reading fairy tales. Unlike Ryota who almost became hoarse and literally splattered his disgusting drool all over the place due to his excessive and annoying laughter the moment he found out. Annoying dumb mutt! This dumb man even had the guts to tell me I'm gay. He's really annoying. I just want to beat him black and blue. I want to pummel him with my fist. He had no right to tell me that, he's really the gay one between the two of us! Stupid mutt! Stupid gay! Hmph! I can even assure that he had a collection of all Disney films. I know because I saw all the original DVDs in his room. I even saw him watching Frozen last week. Hell even his bed is pink with hello kitty design. Now who's gay? One thing's for sure he is one hell of a stupid fucker. I even saw staring at a guy with an okay looking face (I'm more handsome. period!). He stares at the man as though he was a hungry lion out in the hunt waiting to grab and devour the poor guy. Well at least he doesn't spread it to other people like wildfire. You all know how he's such a gossiper.

Why am I friends with these abnormal people? Welp, I have no right to complain because I too am abnormal. They are the ones I'm closest with and I'm happy that are my friends. We even trade books and movies with each other. They even volunteer to buy me books as you know, I have an image to maintain. Ha-ha!

* * *

*ring ring ring* That's the shrill sound of the bell signaling the start of lunch break

"Aomine-kunnnnnn!" And that, my friend is the shrill sound of the voice of the one and only (Boob lady) Momoi Satsuki.

"Aomine-kun let's eat lunch together!" He made face as he saw the poorly wrapped bento she was shoving at his face. "Come let's go to the rooftop. Sakurai-kun?"

As if being electrified Sakurai suddenly jolt at the sound of his name being called. "H-hai! W-what is it Momoi-san?" He ended his sentence with his verbal tick. "Sumimasen!"

"Do you mind if I snatch Aomine-kun from you? I want to eat lunch with him? Is it okay?" She said pulling at Aomine's arm.

Aomine already knew why Momoi wants to eat with him.

"Of course you can Momoi-san! S-sumimasen! Sumimasen Momoi-san I didn't mean to interrupt your time with Aomine-san! Sumimasen! He shouted almost borderline being panicky flailing his arms around almost hitting an unsuspecting guy passing by. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen, sumimasennnnn! Waaahhhhhh! I almost hit you!" The guy he almost hit just sweat-dropped. _'It's no biggie man. Don't worry'_ Said the guy calming Sakurai down.

"Look at what you've done Satsuki. You triggered Ryou's "Sumimasen" outbreak." He said as he started walking towards Momoi pointing his thumb at Sakurai's direction. "Poor guy doesn't know what to do."

"Ahihihi!" 'Whatcha laughing at bitch?' She punched Aomine on the shoulder and ignored Aomine's shout of pain. "First of I'm not laughing, I'm giggling. Just look at them! They look so cute together. They're a match made in heaven." She squealed at the poor boys.

Amine cringed at Momoi's squeal. For him it's the squeal of terror. He immediately typed a message for Kise.

* * *

 **To: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **Doomed!**

An immediate reply came.

 **From: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-Aominecchi? What happened.**

 **To: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-She's squealing.**

 **From: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-Oh.**

 **To: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-Exactly.**

 **From: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-And who is the unlucky soul this time, Aominecchi?**

 **To: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-Ryou.**

 **From: KiseDickLoverRyota  
** **-I pity him. Let's pray for his soul.**

 **To: KiseDickLoverRyota  
-We might as well do that. Oh she's coming. Gotta go now. Catcha later barbie.  
**

 **From: KiseDickLoverRyota  
-Same! Byeii Aominecchi!**

 **P.S - And you better change my name already! Baka!**

* * *

And with that he pocketed his phone. And looked at Momoi walking towards him. "Who are you texting to?'

"It's our good 'ol gay friend." He stretched a bit and started walking towards the door.

"Ki-chan? How's he." She said skipping towards Aomine.

"Hes fine. Oi, come on now. Hurry up there boob lady." He yawned while dodging Momoi's punches.

"Hey! That's so rude you asshole! Hmph! Hmph! Dick head! A prick!" She's stomping her feet while pouting. "So mean! You're mean!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry. I'm very hungry now."

"Hmph! Asshole!"

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1, please tune in for more updates.

Oh, please leave feedback and comments. I would gladly accept any suggestions for future improvements. Thank you very much!


End file.
